The Fox and the Crow - Chapter One
|editors = |previous = None |next = Chapter Two |usage = Free }} Chapter 1 A young boy dressed in fine royal clothing, looked out his window early in the morning. A light sunrise was appearing, as morning mist filled the courtyard. Why, out of all of the the royal children, only one would be up this early?, Crow. Crow was quite tall and lean for his age. Short black hair, and a pistol in his left holster. The boy wearing royal clothing, actually had a belt with pockets filled with bullets. The boy seemed battle-ready even though he was safe and secure in the . His eyes were that of an adventurer seeking freedom. The boy turned from his window and looked at his room. There was a crimson red carpet. The room was dressed in red which was his favorite color. He looked back at his window and into the early landscape. Guards walked in their patrols. His brother, Eagle, was nowhere to be seen. And he recalled what his sister, Raven, had said to him last night. A dinner table filled with the royal family. "Come on Eagle, let me go!" Crow begged. "NO! NO! definitely NO!" Eagle shouted. Crow looks at his father." , Why are you letting Eagle choose if I am ready to go adventuring?" "Because Eagle asked it." His father quickly said. "Why won't you let me go, Eagle?" "You're not ready, just train more and wait till your 18, then you and I can-" "I CANT WAIT THAT LONG!" Crow unleashed. It was so loud even his hero father lost his composure. Everyone was halted by the scream. Eagle grew more serious. "Can't you be like everyone else and just enjoy your time here like your sister and I?" "But-" "You're all too young to explore yet. You're the only one who wishes to go..." "I think he should go." Raven interjected. Her words made Crow's eyes widen. "Raven, stay out of this." "Brother how come Raven can-" "She is old enough, unlike you, who are only 13 years old." Crow grew angry and went to his room. A small tear ran down the cheek. "I knew Crow would be like this," she whispered to her husband. "He has your eyes." That night Raven went to Crow's room. "Big sis." "Shhh... I don't want Eagle to know." she said "Anyway, here take this." Raven handed Crow a small satchel. She winked at him and said, "Here is everything you will need for your adventure." And she quickly walked out. Crow, being happier than ever, quickly opened the bag. Contained inside was a pistol, a supply of ammunition, a map, and some gold. His smile turned into a grin. Next Morning He looked harder at the landscape thinking about last night. He smiled and said, "Time to escape." On his way downstairs, he noticed some strange noises. Ignoring them, he went out into the courtyard and there he found a massive amount of smoke, that filled his lungs. The fire spread, and a crimson cloaked man stood before him. Scattered all about the man, were dozens of bodies, those of guards, and servants. The man turned towards Crow, saying lightly, "One of the targets found." Crow widened his eyes, The man sped towards him with a longsword. "Wait, I've seen this stance before. Eagle uses it. Good thing I know its weak point," he thought to himself. He quickly dodged the attack. That only fueled the madmans rage. They were in close range now. His blade quickly came down on Crow. Crow prepared for the blow and closed his eyes in fear. But it was blocked by something. Crow opened his eyes and saw Eagle before him. "Brother!" He cried. "He killed so many peo-" "Crow this always happens." "If you want to "explore" so much, you should be prepared to see this." He totally forgot, this was his first time seeing a dead body. "RUN CROW!" Crow countered "Let me help." "NO!" The man was waiting for an attack. Crow didn't know what to do and so decided to watch. The two charged at each other and the battle begun. Their battle raged for what seemed like hours. The royal family was sent to a safe room. The guards left all the work to Eagle. And Crow still watched. The strange man looked to his left, and then decided to escape. As he fled, Eagle signaled the guards to let him flee. Eagle walked past Crow, without even looking at him, and said, "See you're not ready for the danger, you're not skilled enough to survive." Crow ground his teeth. "No! You're wrong! Give me one year, one year and I'll prove to you that I am ready." Eagle didn't even look back."You'll have to land at least 10hits on me before I will consider you ready. Even Hawk couldn't..." Crow, ignoring that last part, looked at his pistol. "Easy enough with this bad boy at my side. Now to go get some lessons... and women," he added lightly, "from Reaver." End of Chapter One. This is only the raw part of the story, this will be remade into a more "readable" chapter lol. Since all the children aren't made yet, I plan on waiting. So for now I'll come back and improve the chapter and soon add more.(PhNxmclovin (talk) 02:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC))